Lake Nipissing Wiki
Welcome to Save Lake Nipissing Wiki Save Lake Nipissing Wiki will be an encyclopedia pertaining to all areas of the lake, environmental concerns, ways to take action, people to contact and anything else we, or you, can think of! Lake Nipissing, French River and West Arm Water Concerns -2010 We would like to save Lake Nipissing and all the branches that make it loved by home owners, lodges and anglers. With the dropping water levels it has become difficult to dock a boat, and a challenge to travel the waterways. For home owners several problems have begun to surface with the plummeting water levels. The blue-green algae has made water risky, water lines suddenly need to be extended in order for homes to receive the water they can't use safely, and now home owners have to look for alternative sources of water. So, in addition to sky-high property taxes that citizens are required to pay in order to enjoy water-front property, home owners will also need to dish out more money to have wells dug, boats have to be taken out of the water early because if they aren't removed now they may be stuck in the water ways, and swimming has been unsafe for over a month. ''So great to see the improved water levels for Spring 2011! We can hope that this water level will help contribute to a return to our beautiful lake. So important for everyone to do their part in keeping the lake healthy!! Consider yourself invited to add pages pertaining to concerns not yet voiced, edit information that may be out of date or incorrect and suggest courses of action that might be undertaken in an effort to save Lake Nipissing. If you log in with your name and e-mail, you'll receive notifications in your usual e-mail that there is new activity on the wiki site. Anyone is welcome to add pictures to the pictures page anytime! Albert j philion 00:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC)albert j philion AROUND MUSKEY ISLAND 1.jpg|blue and green algae near muskelonge Island west arm of lake nipiossing Around Muskey Is 5.jpg|westa rm algae this is disgusting and someone is getting away with it .Politicians are simply ignoring health issues that emanate at this source . There are no votes in it for them. This is that part of the world that freezes over for six months and they expect that will take care of all the crap that is flowing in the lake . It takes away the reproductive process of everything that lives on the lake and in it. The recent pictures taken of the water quality prohibits anythjing from being alive in that water. Someone help. I will do all that I can albert philion ''By now everyone who received a tax bill from St. Charles would have seen a flyer in it from our group. The intent was to let everyone know that we can ALL make a contribution however small to keeping Lake Nipissing healthy and reversing the slow destruction of the water quality. To summarize, make an assessment of how you dispose of waste water, grey water, septic etc. If anything gets into the lake, it will contribute to the increase of Blue-Green algae and other contaminants. We're told that any septic system over 15 years old is no longer functioning properly - so planning for a replacement as soon as you can is a huge consideration. Fertilizer we buy and spread anywhere on our properties is not nearly as good for the plants and lawns as lake water, full of nutrients so please consider not doing this. '' ''Watch for activities and information in the spring about water testing in various spots of the Lake to get a base line of the problem. '' ''Comments and concerns are most welcome! f you don't have an effective grey water system it might be worthwhile to join with your neighbours and get a "group" quote for installation. This could be especially true for those of us on an Island. I will check this out with a contractor I use from Noelville Ian Dalrymple Musky Island Category:Browse Category:Minutes of Meetings